The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing used batteries.
Appliance batteries in the form of galvanic elements which are used to operate portable electrical appliances such as radios, recorders, cameras, etc., are being used in ever-increasing quantities. At the same time, therefore, there is also an increase in the incidence of used appliance batteries, the disposal of which is becoming a tremendous problem due to the metals and metal salts which they contain.
Disposing of appliance batteries on refuse dumps constitutes a substantial environmental hazard, while disposing of them on special refuse tips is very expensive and is not an acceptable solution to the problem, on account of the vast quantities involved.